the triple threat
by Achangel1998
Summary: this is the story of three Winchesters each cursed/blessed by a super natural creature. can the three of them find sam and dean and stop the end of the world from coming? or will they each fall and crumble under their new found powers? can Lily, Danny and Jace fight off their demons in order to save the world?
1. triplets?

AUTHORS NOTE: I do not own super natural or any of its characters. However, all rights to lily, jace and danny belong to me. Please read and enjoy!

Dean and Sam were sitting down at a hole in the wall kind of dinner in upstate New York. The waitress came over and took their orders. Sam ordered coffee and Dean got coffee and a slice of apple pie. The waitress came back with their coffees and they started to talk. "I don't know Dean this case seems a bit of a stretch." Said Sam. "dude we've investigated a lot more cases for a lot less. So just trust me on this one. I have a feeling about this one." Said Dean as he took a sip of his coffee. Just then the owner of the dinner came out and started to wipe down the counters. A smell of sulfur hit Dean and Sam. "Dean you don't think-" "that the owner is possessed? Oh yeah I do." Said Dean as he started to get up from his seat. Just then a loud roar of an engine broke the air as it pulled up to the dinner. Two kids got out about 16 or 17 and they walked into the dinner. "Winchesters!" said the owner happily. "what can I do for you?" "Winchesters?" Dean said as he turned to Sam. Sam just shrugged and looked at the kids. "where is he?" said the boy. "where is who?" asked the owner. "you know who." Said the girl as she moved closer to the owner. "I don't know what you are talking about. Leave immediately!" demanded the owner. "Christo" whispered the girl under her breath as the owner flinched. The boy leapt into action grabbing the owner by his shirt collar and dragging him outside.

Sam and Dean followed to two outside. The owner in a carefully drawn devils trap and the two kids side by side. "now where is he!" demanded the girl. "I don't know who you're talking about!" said the demon. "Danny where is Danny?" asked the boy. The demon's lips curled into a smile. "I'm not telling you. That would ruin all the fun." Said the demon playfully. The boy handed the girl a book and she started to chant in Latin. The demon contorted painfully and moved in inhuman movements. "alright! Alright I'll tell you. He's in the back of the store. In the storage closet on the left." Said the demon gritting through the pain. The girl continued in Latin obviously not satisfied with the answer. "It's true go see for yourself. I'll even tell you where your father is!" yelled the demon. "Lily stop." Said the boy. She paused her chanting. "I'll give you thirty seconds." Said the boy. "you are too kind Jace." Said the demon sarcastically. "tick tock. Tick tock." Said Jace. "okay! Okay! So your father's name is Dean Winchester his brother's name is same. They drive a '67 Chevy Impala. Its black. They are kind of a legend around hell and heaven. That's all I know I swear." Said the demon with tears in its eyes. Jace nodded to Lily and she finished the chant and the demon was sent back to hell. "I'll get Danny you get the truck." Said Jace as he started to walk to the back of the store. Sam and Dean were hiding behind one of the support pillars when Lily walked by. "dude those are your kids." Said Sam a little amazed. "the demon was lying there is no way in hell that I have kids. Let alone that many." Said Dean a little frustrated. Lily pulled the truck up as Jace was dragging a very bloody and very beaten boy who looked exactly like Jace. "triplets?" asked Sam. "I would assume so." Said Dean. The two kids piled Danny into a beaten up old pickup truck and started to drive away. "we have to follow them." said Dean. "what about the case?" asked Sam. "the case can wait these might be my kids." Said Dean in a stern voice. Sam nodded and got into the passenger side of the impala.

They followed the truck to this abandon factory. They parked the impala little ways down the road and walked over to an open window. They could hear and see the three kids as they were discussing something that sounded important. "he could be out there Jace! We should go and look for him!" yelled Lily. "the demon was just trying to get into our heads. Okay we have more important things to worry about than finding our long lost father who doesn't even know we exist." said Jace as he started to wipe off the dried blood on his brothers face. Danny winced in pain. Jace seeing him wince. "good maybe next time you won't be a freaking idiot and go off hunting by yourself." Said Jace as he scrubbed a little harder. After all the dried blood was washed off Jace walked over to him and placed two fingers to Danny's forehead. All of a sudden the bumps and bruises were gone and the scratches became thin scares. "better?" asked Jace. "better!" replied Danny. Dean looked at Sam and mouthed the words _angel blood?_ And Sam just nodded. They looked back at the three kids Dean now getting a better look at them. the two boys looked just like he did when he was younger. They had the brown hair and golden brown eyes. The girl looked familiar to Dean but he couldn't place her. Like the name was just on the tip of his tongue and he just couldn't think of it. Just then Lily collapses clutching her head. Jace and Danny spring into action. Jace is holding her screaming her name trying to get her to come back to them. when she finally stops screaming she rests comfortably on Jace's shoulder. "Lily! Lily look at me kiddo! Tell me what did you see." Demanded Jace. "I saw them." she said in a soft voice as she pointed out where Sam and Dean had just been hiding. "I saw them." she repeated again as her head slung back and she was unconscious.


	2. quite handsome and awesome

AUTHORS NOTE: I do not own super natural or any of its characters. However, all rights to lily, jace and danny belong to me. Please read and enjoy!

Jace laid her on the bed as Danny moved to the window. Though Sam and Dean had already moved from their spots. Danny went back to Jace. And Sam and Dean went back under the window. "Jace are we gonna talk about this her visions have been getting worse and worse ever since she came back from hell." Said Danny. "I know! I know! Just give her some time. she needs to heal and to talk to us first." Said Jace. "I don't want to do anything too drastic if we can help it." Danny just nodded. Jace went to a small bathroom and came back with a wet cloth. He dabbed it on Lily's head as she tossed and turned from her newest nightmare. "I wish there was some way to help her." Said Danny as he looked at his helpless little sister. "yeah me too." Said Jace in a small voice. Danny looked over and saw him playing with his bracelet. It was the Same one he had on his wrist. They had gotten it from Lily as a birthday present. Each had a different animal on it. Lily's had a fox, Danny's had an eagle, and Jace had a wolf. This got Danny thinking. Their birthday was coming up in a couple of days and they would all be turning 17. How time flew.

It seemed like only yesterday when their mom had died and they were forced into the system as foster kids. They had tried to split them up but each time they had always escaped. Running back to each other because they couldn't stand to be apart. Lily started to stir a bit more. Until suddenly she shot up and screamed "DEVIN!". Her body went into shock. She started to panic and tremble. Danny scooped her up in his arms and rubbed her back. "Shhhhh its okay kiddo. We are here its not real. You're okay. We are right here." He said while he rocked her. She started to calm down. "what did you see kiddo?" asked Jace when he figured that she would be ready to answer. "I….i…I saw Devin in-in-in a vampire nest being beaten and drained. We-we have to help him." She said in between sobs. "and we will did you happen to see where the vamp nest is or how many there are." Said Jace in a kind voice. "not too far from here maybe a couple states away Carolina I think. And there's maybe 30-40 vamps." Said Lily whipping her tears away. "30- 40 Lily are you nuts we can't fight all of them off." Said Jace. "but Jace-"Lily started but was interrupted by a phone ringing.

They all looked around at each other. Dean looked at Sam who was frantically trying to find is phone. When he did he ignored the call and turned off the ringer. Just as he had given a satisfying sigh he heard a gun being cocked. He looked up to see the barrel of a shotgun in his face. He turned to look at Dean who had the Same thing in his face. "stand up." Demanded Danny. They both stood. Sam looked to Dean for guidance and when Dean went to reach for his gun in the back of his pants a knife was at his throat. "don't even think about it" warned Lily as she grabbed the gun out of his pants. She patted him down and found the hidden knives in his boots as well. She then moved on to Sam. Where she also found a gun and two knives. He was somewhat glad that she didn't find the third because he wanted to be somewhat armed in case things went bad. Lily dragged them into the abandon factory by their collars. She sat them down in chairs and tied them up. Danny came over and splashed holy water on them.

Nothing happened. "well they aren't demons. So they are either human or something else." Said Danny. "I consider my self extremely handsome and quite awesome." Said Dean in an arrogant tone. "oh they are human alright their minds are swimming with….. well I just don't want to talk about it." Said Lily in a kind of discussed tone. "wait you can read our minds?" asked Sam. "yeah." Said Lily plainly. "Lily hush up. These people could be dangerous." Said Danny. "they are but not to us. This whole mind reading thing doesn't shock them. I don't even think that they are even phased by us having powers." She said as she turned to look at Sam and Dean. "isn't that right boys?" Sam and Dean both nodded. "I don't care we still need to figure out why they are here and who they are. So start talking or you're not going to like the consequences." Said Jace as he moved the shotgun closer to Dean. "im Dean and this is my brother Sam. We are hunters just like you. Trust us we are here to help you not harm you." Said Dean as he had finally cut the las rope holding his hands. He started to work on the one across his chest when Sam spoke up. "right like he said. The only reason we were spying in through the window was because we didn't know if we could trust you." "wait. You're Sam and Dean as in Same and Dean Winchester?" asked Lily. "the one and only." Replied Dean. Lily looked over at Jace and Danny with an I told you so glance. Jace pulled Lily and Danny a little ways away from the two men as they discussed something in hushed voices.

"see Jace I told you that that demon wasn't wrong. They are right here in the flesh." Said Lily with a smile. "yeah but they could also be lying just to mess with us. Throw us off our A-game. You know kinda like demons do. How do we know these two aren't working for demons?" said Jace in an irritated tone. Lily stood up straight. "hey are you guys by any chance here because a demon sent you?" asked Lily. "no." said Sam a little taken back by the question. She crouched back down. "way to be subtle" said Danny. "well I don't see why we are wasting our time here. I mean the more time we waste here the faster Devin dies." Said Lily. "for the last time we aren't going into a vamp nest with 30-40 vamps in it. It's just not happening." Said Jace. "Devin is our friend we need to help him. Tell him Danny!" she said as she turned her attention to Danny. "I have to agree with Jace on this one kiddo. We already lost you once I'm not ready to lose you again." He said in a sad voice. Her jaw dropped. She couldn't believe what was happening. "Devin is our friend and you two are just gonna let him die?" she asked as tears streamed down her face. "hunters die Lily. You need to face the fact and get over it." Said Jace. Immediately after he said it he regretted it. This hit home to all three of them with their mom passing away and losing Lily they knew all too well about loss. But he couldn't deal with that now. He had much bigger issues than Lily's feelings. He would make it up to her later.

He and Danny turned on their heels and walked back towards the two men in the chairs. At this point Dean and Sam had both their hands and arms free of the ropes. So when Jace and Danny had come back to them they were ready for action if it was necessary. Though Dean was ready for a fight he didn't want to fight them. they could possibly be his kids and what a crappy first impression it would be if he beat the living shit out of them. the both looked at Sam and Dean as if they were deciding which one they wanted to eat first. Dean caught movement out of the corner of his eye and saw Lily packing. She grabbed two machetes, a dart gun, a pack of 25 darts filled with dead man's blood, and a jar of dead man's blood. She put all of this into a back pack along with clothes and a large wad of cash. And she slipped out the door silently. "um I hate to break the stare down but um your sister just left." Said Dean In a very casual tone. As if he had said I want some chips or I'm going to make myself a sandwich. He said it so causally that they almost missed what he said. "wait she's what?!" they both yell at the same time. they frantically look about the room and see that her stuff is gone. Both of them race out of the room. Sam and Dean free their feet from the ropes and follow them. all four of the boys are outside now looking for Lily when they hear an engine roar to life. They turn around and see Lily mount a motorcycle and start to pull out of the driveway. "NO LILY STOP!" both the boys yell. But it was too late Lily revved the engine and sped off leaving her brothers and father in her rear view.


	3. short, spunky, and flexible

AUTHORS NOTE: I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL BUT ALL OF MY OC'S BELONG TO ME. THANK YOU SO MUCH TO _**TRUESUPERNATURAL13**_ FOR LETTING ME BORROW HER OC! aUBREY IS A GREAT ADDITION TO MY STORY! SO PLEASE GO READ HER STORIES ON WATTPAD AND BE SUPOORTIVE! AS ALWAYS ENJOY!

"GOD DAMMIT!" yelled Jace and Danny at the Same time. "well come on we can still catch her. The truck could probably catch her in a heartbeat." Said Dean as he started to head towards the truck. "if only it was that simple. The bikes enhanced genius." Said Jace. "what do you mean enhanced?" asked Sam. "Lily modified the bikes. They go faster and longer than normal bikes. She implanted a chip into bike making a 13-14-hour trip into a 4-5-hour trip." Said Danny. "She'll be in Carolina by night fall." Said Jace. Sam looked impressed and Dean looked pissed. "okay so how many bikes are left?" asked Dean. "there's one left." Said Jace. "but it's not here." "what do you mean it's not here?" asked Dean getting irritated. "I mean its somewhere else. As in not in this location." Said Jace. "well where is it?" asked Dean.

Lily's point of view

WELCOME TO WEST VIRGINIA read the sign. I stop at a nearby gas station to fuel up. The bike was defiantly a gas guzzler. Note to self, fix that when I get the time. I go into the store to pay and get something to eat. I go down the candy and chip isle and pick out a bag of skittles and some sweat tarts. I then go down the freezer isle and get a mountain dew and a Gatorade. Then I wait in line. I stand behind this woman who looks like she just stepped out of a play boy magazine. And in front of her is an old man paying for his coffee in coins. I couldn't help but chuckle. A few more people walk into the store. After I pay for my items I head out to my bike and am about to start it up when I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn and look to see who it is and it's the women from before. "miss Winchester you forgot this." she says as she hands me my bracelet that must have fallen off my wrist. "oh tha-"wait a minute how did she know my name. then her eyes went black. I pull out the gun that was hiding in the back of my pants. "now, now Lily is that any way to greet a friend?" she said in a sickly sweet voice. "me and you aren't friends you bitch." I spat back at her. "oh of course we are. We went through hell together didn't we. Your screams were chilling." She said with a smile. "what do you want?" I asked. "I want you. But I'm not here for that now. What I want now is for you to turn around now and go home." She said with all seriousness. "and why would I do that?" I asked. "because I think you're going to want to listen to me. Especially if you want to live." She said. "I'll take my chances with the vamp's thanks." I said. "oh it's not the vamps I'm worried about killing you." She said tauntingly. "then what is it?" I asked. "and ruin all the fun? Never. So you can either keep going on with this little suicide mission or you can listen to me and turn back now. It's your choice little one." She said then walked away. I put the gun back and started my motorcycle. I pull out of the gas station and head towards Carolina.

Jace's point of view

Half an hour of arguing later and we are on the road again speeding towards Lily. Me and Danny were shoved into the back of the Impala while Sam and Dean both took turns driving. Danny was typing furiously on his computer while I was tracking Lily's phone. "she's stopped in west Virginia for right now. Probably needed fuel." I said to Danny. "where are we exactly?" asked my brother. "Pennsylvania" replied Sam. I sighed and slouched against the car. This was going to be a long awkward drive. "so uh who's your mom?" asked Dean. "I'm not sure you'd remember her. She was a hunter when you guys met. Her name is Aubrey Cardarelli." I said. "spunky kinda chick. Short, thin, flexible?" asked Dean. "yes and ewwww!" said Danny with a disgusted look on his face. "yeah I remember her well. How is she anyway?" Dean asked. "she's dead" I said plainly. "oh… so Lily's got the whole mind thing what do you two have?" asked Dean. "why should we tell you?" I asked a little irritated. This guy just met us found out we were his kids and now wants to talk about our talents like we are some kind of super hero. What the hell is wrong with this guy? "well I'm curious. Besides we have a little experience in special talents." Said Dean. "oh really like what?" asked Danny. "well like your sister I had visions." Said Sam "but only about others with special talents." "huh cool." Said Danny approvingly. "I can electrocute things and can sense things. Like spirits or demons sometimes even angels." "you know about angels?" asked Sam. "yeah Jace has angel blood in him. Don't ya Jace?" said Danny happily. "scream it to the world why don't ya?" I said bitterly. "yes I have angel blood in me. I can heal people. That's about it. Oh yeah and I have wings." "what about Lily?" asked Sam. "we aren't sure." Said Danny. "what do you mean you aren't sure?" asked Dean. "well she possesses many qualities." I explained. "like what?" asked Dean. "well you saw her visions and her mind reading thing." I started. "but she can also heal people and when she's really mad….." Danny trailed off. "what happens?" asked Sam. "trust us you really don't want to know." Said Danny.

Lily's point of view.

I stopped at a hole in the wall motel on the boarder of North Carolina. I wasn't going to drive all night and I hadn't slept in a while. I get to my room and lock the door. I put thick lines of salt around all the windows and doors. I then take my clothes to the bathroom and hop into a nice hot shower. I sit there until the water turned cold. I sigh turn off the water and step out of the shower. I put on my gym shorts and a Grateful Dead t-shirt. I step out of the bathroom towel drying my hair. I look and someone is sitting on my bed. I grab the gun that's on the sink and walk towards the person sitting on the bed. It's a gut with short hair and a trench coat. "who are you and how did you get in here?" I ask as I raise the gun to his head. He turns his head slowly. He stands with his hands raised to show me he is unarmed. "my name is Castile and I am an angel of the lord." He said calmly. "okay let's say I believe that for a second. What are you doing here?" I asked still holding the gun to his head. "Sam and Dean sent me. I'm here to see if you're alright." he said calmly. "Sam and Dean? They sent you? Are you sure?" I asked. "why don't you lower the gun and we can talk about this." He said staring at the gun. "prove to me that you're legit. Prove to me that you are who you say." I say. "okay your Dean's daughter, you have two brothers Danny and Jace, your mother was Aubrey Cardarelli. She died due to a demon. You went to hell and suffered a lot. You have angel blood and demon blood running through your veins. Your scared of what you can do and you're afraid to hurt the ones you love. That's why you run off on impossible missions. You think that if you're the hero for so many that when you finally die someone will miss you. But your wrong many people will miss you." He said never looking away from me. I lowered the gun. What he said was true and I didn't know what to say. "I shall report to Sam and Dean now." He said. "wait I just have one question." I said. "am I bad? Well you know, evil?" "no little Winchester, not even close." And with that he was gone.

Danny's point of view

"looks like she's stopped for the night. On the boarder on North Carolina" said Jace. Good she's safe. That's all I had been thinking about. With her being taken to hell I was worried about what would happen. "well that's good. Where are we?" I asked. "just outside of west Virginia" said Dean. I just nodded. I really just wanted this day to end. I dozed off for a little while. When I awoke again it was morning. Jace was still asleep and so was Dean. We were stopped at a gas station and Sam was filling up the tank. I got out to stretch my legs. "how did you sleep?" he asked. "could have been better. You?" I ask. "Same. You wanna go in and get the snacks?" he asked. I nodded and headed into the store. I grabbed some pretzels and some chips. I also grabbed a couple things of skittles and sweat tarts. They were mine and Lily's favorites. I also grabbed a 24 pack of mountain dew and a 12 pack of beer. And I stood in line. The only person in front of me was an old man who was buying the daily paper. As I waited the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end. My internal radar was going off. Demon? Angel? I wasn't sure. I didn't smell sulfur. "next please" said the lady at the counter. I shook off the feeling and set my items on the counter and pulled out my fake id. "your total is $80 please" she said with a smile. I handed over the cash and gave her a smile. I grabbed the stuff and walked out the door. Sam gave me a strange look. "what?" I ask. "the beer, aren't you a little young?" he asked. "and aren't you too smart to be asking stupid questions?" I asked. He gave me a shrug. I turned to look at Dean and I noticed he woke up at the mention of beer. "yeah drunkie I got you alcohol." I said as I handed him the 12 pack. I moved next to my brother and tossed him a soda. He nodded his thanks and started looking for something. I tossed him his skittles and a small smile crossed his face. Just then a man just appeared in between me and my brother. Both of us jumped and pulled out our guns. "Jesus Cas you can't just appear without warning. Did you find her?" asked Dean. "yes I did." He said as he turned his head to me. "mind lowering the guns?" he asked. We both lowered our guns slightly. "what is it with your kids and pointing guns in my face?" he asked Dean as he grabbed himself a soda. "well how is she?" asked Dean. "she's safe, scared, but ready to save that kid. Even if it is a lost cause." He said plainly. "what do you mean lost cause?" asked my brother and I at the same time. "that Devin kid is already a vampire. She's going into a trap." Said Cas.


	4. it's a trap

AUTHORS NOTE: I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL BUT ALL OF MY OC'S BELONG TO ME. THANK YOU SO MUCH TO **_TRUESUPERNATURAL13_** FOR LETTING ME BORROW HER OC! aUBREY IS A GREAT ADDITION TO MY STORY! i know she wasn't in this chapter but she will be in future chapters! SO PLEASE GO READ HER STORIES ON WATTPAD AND BE SUPOORTIVE! AS ALWAYS ENJOY!

"WELL WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S A TRAP?! DID YOU TELL HER?!" asked Jace and Danny at the Same time. "wow that's annoying" said Dean as he looked at the twins. "no I didn't tell her. I didn't have time. by the time I found out that it was a trap she was gone. I haven't been able to find her since." Said cas. "what do you mean you can't find her?" asked Sam "as in I can't sense her anymore." Said cas. "I can't either." Said Danny looking panicked. Jace pulled out his phone and frantically started to search on it. Danny pulled out his computer and started to frantically pound on his computer keys. After five minutes of silence Jace spoke "she's turned off her phone." "she's ditched the bike and dislodged the gps system from her shoes." Said Danny. "what about the gps in her-" Jace started. "arm? Also dislodged." Said Danny. "she's also gone full black out mode." "what do you mean full black out mode?" asked Jace. "I mean full black out like not even a blip on my computer I've checked everything." Said Danny a little irritated. "what's full black out mode?" asked Dean. "it means we have no way to track her now." Said Jace. "all GPS, credit cards, iPods, cell phones that we bugged are all disabled. Nothing works." Whined Danny. "she even shut me out!" "what do you mean shut you out?" asked Sam. "normally we and communicate telepathically because we share the Same blood line." said Jace. "wait so your telling me that you three can speak into each other heads all the time?" asked Dean. "yeah can't you guys? I mean with all you've been through?" asked Danny. "no. has this talent ever not worked before?" asked Sam. "only once." Said Jace. "when?" asked Sam. "when Lily went to hell" answered Cas. Jace and Danny both nodded.

Lily's point of view

In the morning I left bright and early. Half an hour later I realized I was being tracked. "STUPID! STUPID! STUPID!" I scream. I slam on the breaks and pull over. I dislodge all of the GPS's even the one in my arm. I dug it out with my knife. I also turn off all of my devices and ditch the bike. After wrapping my arm in a thick bandage and hotwire a mustang that was sitting at the nearest bar and I speed away. Last night in my dreams I got a clear image of where I had to go. It was a really old barn in upper North Carolina. I was only a few hours away. I put the petal to the metal and crank up the radio to a led zeppelin song. I sigh as a smile crosses my face. I start to pound on the steering wheel. As I raced towards the barn I finished the last of my snacks from yesterday and pull out different remedies. Once I'm within a mile from the barn I pull over and start to burn the remedies. After the fire dies down I rub the ashes all over me causing my shorts and plain red shirt to get a grayish tint to it. I grab my machete and the darts filled with dead man's blood. I then grab the dead man's blood out of my bag and dip the machete's blade into the blood. I also take out my smaller blades and dip them into the blood as well. I put everything into its respective holsters. The machete is on my hip the dart gun and darts on my left thigh. My other blades are in my boots and on my other thigh. I zip up my bag and hang it in a nearby tree and start to walk towards the barn. I head through the woods and reach the barn doors. I check my watch, still an hour before dark. I pull open the barn door and creep my way into the barn. All the vampires were asleep in the hammocks so I creep to the back of the barn. Where I see a figure slumped against a pole. He's full of blood and dirt and his breathing looks slow and hard. As if it was difficult. I approach slowly and carefully. As the sun hits his head I recognize him. "Devin?" I whisper just loud enough to get his attention. He moaned but it quickly turned into a laugh. I was confused why would he be laughing? "oh Lily you got here just in time. Too bad it was too late for me." He said as he brought up his head with a smile.

Jace's point of view.

"okay so let's go over what we do know." I said. "we know that there is a vamp nest in one of the Carolinas. We know Lily is driving in a mustang to this net in order to "save" devin." "wait how do you know she's driving a mustang?" asked Dean. "it's her second favorite car." Said Danny plainly. "what's her first?" asked Sam. "this" I said pointing to the impala. "anyway back to the map" I said as me and Danny turned back to the map. "okay so all the old abandon barns in both states are marked. Now we narrowed it down to those that could possibly hold that many vamps. Turns out there are two. One in North Carolina and one in South Carolina." Said Danny. "knowing Lily she probably went to North Carolina first just to see. So that's where we should start." I said as I started to head o the trunk. Danny followed closely behind. We grabbed our packs and shut the trunk quickly. "wait where do you to think you're going?" asked Dean stopping me as Danny kept going. "we are going to get our sister. With our without you." I said as I pushed past Dean. Danny started the motor cycle and tossed me a helmet. I hopped on the back and we started to leave when we saw Sam, Dean, and castile got into the impala. I was confused but Danny understood. _They are going to follow us._ Said Danny in my head. I nodded and away we went. We got to about a mile from the barn when I spotted a cherry red mustang. _Danny the mustang! Lily's been here and still is here._ I said. He nodded and parked the bike the impala parked a little while after and they followed us to were Lily's camp fire was. "she hasn't been here for an hour or two at the least." I said as I touched the ashes and brought them to my nose. "pine, maple, and oranges! Mom thought her well." "she used the remedies! We should use them too." Said Danny as he pulled out two more. We set them aflame and spread the ashes all over our bodies. Sam and Dean used disgusting smells like skunk spray. "now where is her pack?" asked Danny and he started o look around. "why are you searching for her bag?" asked Sam. "you will see." I said as I kept looking. "Jace! I found it!" said Danny. He stood at the base of a huge maple tree. "okay so she went this way. Danny can you reach that?" I asked. Danny nodded and started to untangle the pack. "I take it you need something from in there." Said Dean. "yeah hopefully it's still in there." I say. "what is it?" asked Sam. Danny let out a sigh of satisfaction as he pulls out the jar of dead man's blood.

Lily's point of view

I had just woken up with a huge head ache. I was dangling from the ceiling by my hands. My hands were tied with an old frayed rope. My wrist is an ugly shade of black and blue. I'm pretty sure its broken. Blood was pouring out of many bite marks. One was on my arm, two on my legs, and one on my side. I had a few scratches on my face and my arms. I also have a few bruises all over my body. I basically looked how I felt. "oh good your finally awake. I was starting to get bored." Said Devin. "why are you doing this to me I was here to save you!" I screamed. "look Lily I wouldn't be doing this if I wasn't getting paid." he said quietly. "who is paying you?" I asked. "oh you know who. He said he was a dear friend of yours." He said playfully. "Crowley!" I said angrily. "that's the one." He said with a smile. "DEVIN!" yelled a woman who just seemed to appear out of nowhere. "what did I tell you about talking to her baby?" "baby?" I looked at him questionably. He shrugged "I'm not messing with her I'm just having a conversation with an old friend. It's completely harmless." He said. She gave him a kiss on the lips. "okay but save her for me. I will be back later okay?" she said with a smirk. She kissed him one more time and then she left. He shuttered and scrubbed his lips with his sleeves. "awe what's wrong ken doll trouble in paradise?" I asked with lots of sass. "god I hate her. Did you know vampires mate for life, and lucky me she's mine." He said disgusted. "you and Danny were a cuter couple you know." I told him. Looking at him now I couldn't believe he was the same freckled faced, brown haired kid that we used to know. Man how times have changed. "yeah I guess we were huh?" he said looking really embarrass. "he misses you. At least that's what I get from his thoughts." I said. "oh yeah I forgot you could do that." He said as a smile appears on his face. "I should go before she comes back." "yeah I wouldn't want you to get into trouble." I said. He nodded and left. That's when she came back and this time she came with a bat. "oh joy we are playing baseball. Are you Derek or a-rod?" I asked. "neither I'm a Red Sox fan." She said not amused. "oh great I'm trapped here with a Boston fan. Someone kill me now." I said. "careful what you wish for honey" she said getting irritated. "you do know your mates gay right. How's it feel to know your mate will never fully love you." I said. Okay I admit that was a little mean but the bitch had it coming. "YOU LITTLE BITCH!" she screamed. She swung the bat hitting me hard right in the ribs.

Danny's point of view.

We were almost half way to the barn when we hear Lily scream. "LILY!" Jace and I scream. We sprint the rest of the way to the barn and burst through the door. "holy shit." Said Jace. All the vampires were staring at us like we had two heads. We took this moment of confusion as an opportunity. _Back to back._ Commanded my brother. I slice off the head of the nearest vampire and send darts full of dead man's blood into 5 others. While Jace had decapitated 6 more. I threw four knives dipped in the blood at 4 other vamps. The vampires now over their confusion started to attack. We easily decapitated 5-9 more between the two of us before Sam and den showed up. "so glad you could join us." Said Jace irritated. "duck!" I shouted as I flipped over my brother throwing a knife into a vamp's chest. "got your 6!" he said as he drove his blade into a vamp's stomach. "really you two can do more than stand there." I said as I decapitate another vamp. "Well, well, well, look who finally decided to show up." Said a woman who seemed to just appear. "the famous Winchesters all here under my roof." "who the hell are you?" I ask as I kick a vamp in the face. "fall back babies we need them alive. They are worthless to us dead." She said. "Devin! Honey, come down here now!" she said. And down came a perfectly fine devin. He had a look of shame on his face. She kissed his face and I could see the look of disgust cross his face for a split second. She then latches her hand to his and I could see how hard it was for him to not cringe away. "devin has told me so much about you Winchesters. Especially how to make you tick." She said with a smile. "where is Lily?" I demanded. "why don't you follow me and find out." She said. "stay here baby and watch the two other Winchesters. Make sure they don't do anything stupid." He nodded. Jace and I started to follow when devin stopped me. "just know what you're about to see I had nothing to do with." He said. "I figured as much. You never really had the spine for the physical stuff." I said bitterly. "okay I deserved that. But hey you were the one to leave me remember. You cheated on me." He said. He was right and I knew it too. I sighed and nodded. "I miss you." He said in a small voice. "I miss you too." I said back. "maybe when this is all over-" he started. "we'll see." I said and pushed past him to see Lily. I go to where Jace is standing and look at the vampire bitch who is dating my ex. "so where is she?" asked Jace. All she did is look up. I followed her gaze to an unconscious, beaten, bloody form that used to be Lily. "what in the hell did you do to her." I say as I feel my blood start to boil. "she got mouthy. Maybe she'll be more willing to answer my questions if she knows I have her precious brothers." She said and as soon as she has finished saying it my world went black.

Jace's point of view.

I woke up a few minutes later. I was tied to a pole on the second floor of the barn. I look around and find Lily dangling a few feet away still unconscious but where was Danny. I looked around and couldn't see him anywhere. _Danny?...Danny can you hear me?_ I ask. _Jace? Where are you? I can't see you anywhere._ He said. _I'm fine give me your surroundings._ I said as Lily started to stir. _Well its dark. Looks like some sort of closet. I'm not sure though. Someone's coming I have to go._ And he clicked out. Lily started to open her eyes. "Lily? Can you hear me?" I asked. "Jace? What are you doing here? You need to get out of here it's a trap!" she said. "I know we saw Devin, he's a vampire now." I said. "no you don't understand! This is only to get you guys here! They are waiting for someone to get here and claim us. You need to leave while you still can." She said as panic started to seep into her voice. "wait Lily you're not making sense. Who's coming to get us?" I asked "I am." Said a man covered by shadow. He stepped out into the light and there stood Crowley in all his glory.


	5. i'm saving your asses

AUTHORS NOTE: thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing! I hope you guys like the new format! I don't own supernatural just my OC's! and thanks again to TrueSupernatural13 for letting me use your OC! Thanks again and enjoy!

Jace's point of view.

"baby squirrels! How have you been? It's been what….3 weeks since I've seen you last?" asked Crowley.

"and not by choice" I said. "oh come now Jace. Is that anyway to treat an old friend?" asked Crowley playfully. "you are no friend of ours." I spat. "oh right your still mad at me for the whole dragging your sister into hell thing. Right I forgot." He said casually. "so I see two of you but where is the third?" "like I'm going to tell you." I said as my blood started to boil. "no matter I'll just find him myself." He says as he turns and runs smack into Dean.

"squirrel! What a nice surprise! I take it you found out that they are yours?" asked Crowley with a grin. Dean just nodded a look of anger crossing his face. Behind Dean stood Sam he also had a look of anger on his face. "what are you doing here Crowley?" asked Sam. "I'm here to collect the triplets. Isn't that obvious? I have unfinished business to attend to with them." he said slyly.

"unfinished business? What taking Lily for months is now considered unfinished business?" I asked angrily. "now, now Jace it's nothing personal it's just good business. Besides I took her before I knew what she could do." He said. "what do you mean?" asked Lily. Just then a cracking sound was heard. We all looked around and couldn't find the source until Lily looked up. Her rope was starting to break! "Jace help me!" she said as panic started to seep into her voice. "hang on Lily I'm coming!" I said as I try to get to my knife in my boot. I'm just about to reach it when the ropes go slack. I turn and see Sam has cut the ropes and Dean has Crowley pinned against the barn.

"Dean you get her I'll deal with Crowley." I said angrily. Dean backed away know it was personal.

Lily's point of view

This was it this was how I was going to die….. again! I don't want to die I want to live I mean there are so many things that I want to see. Don't think about that now Lily focus. How are you going to get yourself out of this mess? Another crack was heard. "somebody please help me! I don't want to die! Jace, Jace I'm sorry okay! I know I've been distant lately and I'm sorry. I've just been so scared and stressed out. I'm sorry and I'm ready to talk about hell but please help me!" I scream.

I had no idea where that came from but it felt good to get it off my chest. I hadn't been ready to talk about hell because my experience was horrible. I haven't had a good night sleep since before hell. I mean with everything that has happened was I really ready to through this on top of it? Was I really ready to tell my brothers the truth of what happened down in hell? I didn't have much time to think about it because I was on snap away from falling. I look up just as the rope snaps. "DADDY!" I scream as I close my eyes.

I waited for the bone crushing end. I waited for the air to leave my body for the last time. I sat there falling and waiting. I felt helpless. But somewhere in all the chaos I heard a voice. A voice that I didn't recognize at first. It was calling my name telling me to do something. But I couldn't make it out. so I focused on it. "Lily, come on Lily wake up. You're alright kiddo. Come on come back to us." It was Dean's voice. I opened my eyes to a blurry scene. I blinked to try to focus and it all came into perspective. I was in Dean's lap. My head laying on his shoulder. Sam was in front of me and Jace was next to me all looking a me like I had two heads. "what? What's wrong?" I asked. They all just stared at me.

I admit I probably didn't look the best. Blood and dirt probably covered me. I look down and I'm completely healed. "how did this happen?" I ask as I look at my arms in confusion. "we don't know. After you fell Dean caught you. Then you started to glow. Like all over your body. Then everything stopped. All the glowing and blood flowing stopped and then you were like this." Said Jace as he stared at me in wonder. "I….I….I don't understand." I started. "well done my dear. You have increased your skills since the last time I saw you." Said Crowley. "what are you talking about?" I asked. "you my dear are getting stronger. Your skills have improved tremendously. Now if I could get your brothers to do the same we would have the ultimate weapon right here. A real "triple threat" nothing in hell or heaven would be able to stop them." he said. "you'd be invincible!"

Danny's point of view.

Devin was the one who came to get me. Apparently he was the one who put me in the closet in the first place. Huh when I get my hands on that creep I swear I'm going to boot him into next week! I am dragged into the large opening were Lily, Dean, Sam, Jace, and Crowley are all standing. What did I miss. Devin cuts the rope holding me and I run over to my brother and sister. We pull each other into a huge group hug and we don't let go for what feels like a long time. "well isn't that sweet?" said Crowley in a sly voice. "so which ones coming with me to hell? Will it be Jace? Or Danny? Or maybe I'll take Lily back?" he said as he pondered his options.

"you're not taking any of them." said Dean as he stepped in front of us. Sam followed suit and to my surprise so did Devin. "over my dead body." Said Devin. "well, well, well look who finally grew some balls! Devin did you forget our little agreement?" he asked playfully. "because I can take all of it away from you." Devin hung his head in shame. I didn't want to know the type of deals he made with the king of hell. All those who have dealt with Crowley know it could go either way. "besides I won't have to choose which of the three of you I want. I have someone willing to do it for me." Said Crowley as a dark smile crossed his face. Just then a white hot pain erupted in my side. I cried out and looked down. A knife was sticking out of me. The knife then ripped back out the way it came. And I crumpled to my knees. "DANNY! NOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Lily and Jace at the same time.

Devin came to my aid and caught me before I could face plant into the ground. "Danny, Danny, baby look at me. Here let me see." He says as he touches my wound. He pulls away his hand and its bloody. His hand starts to shake as my vision starts to blacken. "it's…it's not even that bad. We can patch you up good as new, okay? I promise, okay, and we can get that little house we always wanted. And you can stop hunting and I-I could take care of you. You just-just need to stay with me, okay? Danny? DANNY?" I see tears streaming down Devin's face. I look over to Jace who is getting everyone away from Lily. Her face is scrunched up in anger and she's staring at Devin's mate. I close my eyes as a bright light appears. A warm feeling wraps around me as someone touches my wound.

My strength returns and I open my eyes. The wound is gone! Devin looks at me then at Lily amazed by what she did but Lily wasn't finished. She turned her attention back to the girl. "now, now Lily. I don't want you to hurt poor Ava." Said Crowley. She was too focused on Ava to pay attention to him. Her whole body started to glow red as if someone had shown a flashlight under her skin. The air around her started to heat up. Her face went from mad to pure rage. "you little BITCH!" she screamed as her entire body erupted into flames. She ran towards Ava and in seconds Ava was gone. She then turned to Crowley. "you want to take someone to hell?" she asked. "then take me." Crowley looked at her confused at first then pleased. "come my dear your throne awaits." He said playfully. "Lily no what are you doing?" demanded Jace. The flames have died down and a small smile has crossed her face. "saving your asses what does it look like?" she said. Then she grabbed Crowley's hand and then they were gone.


	6. In Hell with Psycho and Boston

AUTHORS NOTE: sorry I haven't been updating! I have been super busy! But I promise I didn't die. As always I don't own supernatural just my oc's. Please review and enjoy!

Jace's point of view

Danny looked at me and nodded. We grabbed our stuff and started to head out of the barn. "wait what the hell is wrong with you two?" asked Dean. "your sister was just taken by the king of hell and you two look like you're going to go and grab a sandwich." I looked at Danny. _Should we tell them?_ I asked. _Not yet we should wait till it's a safer location. Besides we have to get back or else all hell is going to break loose so let's go!_ He demanded. And again we started to head out of the barn. Sam and Dean right on our heels. Dean grabs me by the shirt collar and rips me back. "what the hell? Do you two just not care is that it? Does family mean nothing to you?" Dean asked. I yank my collar out of his hand and grab him by his front collar. "don't you ever question my loyalty to my family. Ever! You don't know half the crap we have been through. So you don't get a say in how we handle this." I said. I slipped a piece of paper into his pocket. He didn't notice so I shoved him away and mounted the bike and we sped away.

Dean's point of view

Jace was right I didn't know what they had been through. How could I, I wasn't around. Hell I didn't even know they existed until two days ago. But I wasn't going to go down without a fight. These were my kids. They needed me in their lives. I mean it wasn't like I could screw it up anymore. They had been through almost as much hell as me and Sam All because they were Winchesters. Imagine that, even being out of their lives for so long I still managed to screw it up. Typical Dean.

My phone rang and I search my pockets for it. I pull it out along with a random piece of paper with it. That's strange when did that get there. I answered my phone. But no one was on the other line. Strange. I hung up and looked at the piece of paper. Written down in fast, messy handwriting was a name of a hotel and a room number. "Sammy look this up for me will you. A hotel named The Unwind." I said as I looked at the piece of paper. Just then a tap on my shoulder broke me of my concentration.

"you guys going to see Jace and Danny? Then I'm coming with you." Said Devin. "and what makes you think I'm taking a vamp with me in my car?" I asked. "trust me if you want to get to Jace and Danny and Danny? Then I'm coming with you." Said Devin. "and what makes you think I'm taking a vamp with me in my car?" I asked. "trust me if you want to get to Jace and Danny you're going to need me." Said Devin confidently. "what makes you so sure?" I asked meeting his arrogance. "I dated Danny for 5 years I know more about them then I care to admit. Plus, I know all about the plan." He said with a sly smile. I looked over at Sam who gave me a 'he could be helpful' look. "get in and let's go." I said. I was far from happy having a vamp in my backseat but it was the closest thing I could do to get to know what happened to my kids.

"okay so the hotel Unwind. Built in 1857 thrived for a couple of years then out of the blue went bankrupt. The bank then sold it in the late 1940's and it was upgraded in the 1950's and then again went bankrupt in 2005. Building has been empty since." Said Sam. "makes sense." Said Devin. "excuse me?" asked Sam. "the hotel." Said Devin. Obviously seeing that we weren't following he continued. "the hotel its abandoned right? It's their thing. When you met them they were living in an abandon factory now they are staying in an abandon hotel. It's just how they roll." Said Devin. "so they use these abandon buildings. Why?" asked Sam. "isn't it obvious? They don't have to deal with people or money. If you haven't noticed they kinda like to keep a low profile. Well somewhat low profile." Said Devin.

We didn't really talk much after that we drove into the night until we reached the hotel. It wasn't anything fancy but it looked a lot better than most rundown hotels. We walked until we found the room. Lucky us it was room 13. Fantastic I thought. I was about to knock when Devin pushed past me and into the room. The boys looked up for a second and then in unison said "you're late".

Danny's point of view

Devin opened the door and walked right up to me. Without breaking concentration from my computer screen me and Jace said "you're late" in unison. Sometimes it creed me out how alike we were. "sorry I would have been here faster if you had left the bike" said Devin in my ear as he wrapped his arms around my waist. He started to kiss my neck gently. "Devin honey I need to focus okay." I said a little irritated. "sorry anything I can help with?" he asked. "yeah you can look through the spell books for me I need these specific spells." I said as I handed him a piece of paper. He looked at it and nodded. He went over to our bags and started to rummage through them looking for the spell books. "third bag on the floor next to the bathroom." Said Jace as he rolled his eyes. I kicked him in the shin. "hey be nice." I said.

He ignored me and continued to furiously type on his computer. I printed of some symbols that should help us and started to clear a space for them when Dean spoke up. "does someone want to explain what's going on here?" he asked. "well what do you want to know?" I asked. Jace gave me a warning look. "well for starters you can explain the whole no emotion thing when your sister was dragged back to hell." He said as anger started to come into his voice. "it's all part of the plan. You didn't obviously think that we sent our sister into hell without a plan did you I mean come on Dean we are young not stupid." I said. I watched as his face tried to process what I was saying.

"what plan?" asked Sam. "the plan to kill Lucifer of course" said Jace. "so what's the plan?" asked Dean. "simple we use the element of surprise. With Lily on the inside to draw him out and us on the outside there was no way for him to escape. Once we have him were we want him we get our lives back. And everything goes back to normal." I said. "I see many flaws with your plan." Said Dean. "like what said Jace. "of course we know there are risks and there is this huge chance that something could go wrong but that something can be fixed I hope." I said. "well one Lucifer is still in his cage. And two wait what a huge chance of something going wrong. What is this huge thing might I ask?" demanded Dean.

Just then Crowley appeared all bloody and he stumbled to the wall. Jace jumped from his computer over to help Crowley to the bed. "I'm sorry Jace we were ambushed from the start we didn't have a chance." Said Crowley through gritted teeth. "what are you saying?" asked Jace worry slipping into his voice. "she was taken Jace. She's gone I can't find her." He said as he slipped into unconsciousness. "that Dean. That was the huge chance." I said as I slumped against the wall with tears in my eyes.

Lily's point of view

I woke up with his huge head ache. "look who finally decided to wake up." Said a voice I didn't recognize. I opened my eyes and there stood ava and meg the two most hated demons I knew. "fantastic I'm stuck in hell with Psycho and Boston how can my day get any better?" I asked. "oh don't forget me my dear." Said a voice I looked back and saw a figure standing in the background and when he stepped into the light there he was. The great and powerful Lucifer staring at me like I was his lunch. "let's get started shall we?"


	7. yes saying let me go will help you escap

Lily's point of view

the torture was hell. Lucifer would come in everyday and beat the living hell out of me. when he got bored of that he started to mess with my mind. he made me see things that weren't real. each day I would get to the point where I couldn't take it anymore and then he would stop and ask me a question. "join me Lily! do my dirty work for me. what do you say?" and each day I would tell him to fuck off. then he would leave me alone until the next day but that didn't stop his assistants. they hooked me up to different machines pumping who knows what into my system. this went on for weeks', months' even until I couldn't take it anymore. I had been through so much that I just couldn't take it anymore. so on the final day when Lucifer had finished torturing me he asked the same question and this time I said yes.

Dean's point of view

it had been a week since Lily had gone into the pit with Crowley and honestly no one was really okay. Jace and Danny never slept they just kept staring at their computer screens and reading old book to try and figure out their next move. i honestly couldn't blame them. but they were running on fumes and going nuts because of it. I had seen this same behavior from Sam before he went completely nuts and I wasn't going to let that happen to my kids.

"alright guys that's enough." I said as I stood up from my chair and walked over to them. I slammed their computers shut and shut all the books. "what the hell Dean!" yelled Danny. Jace just ignored me and opened his book back up. Danny flipped me off and turned on his computer. I turn and look at Sam. "Sam a little help please?" I asked as I nodded to Jace. he got behind him and I got behind Danny and at the same time we slammed everything shut again. Danny stood up and pulled his hand back ready to slug me but I was quicker. I had his arm behind his back and him sitting on the ground restrained in a matter of seconds. Sam had a little bit of a harder time but managed to do the same. Danny and Jace both tried their hardest to escape but with no luck. "let me go you ass hole!" screamed Danny. I gave him a look saying 'yes because saying let me go will help you escape'. "you sons of bitches let us go." said Jace as he was bucking his weight to try to escape.

I had to admit they were clever kids they tried everything I would have done to escape but they were just too tired to do anything. Jace slipping one of his arms out of Sam's grasp and started to reach for the lamp on the table. Sam yanked him back just in time. "Dean you mind sending up a prayer anytime soon." he said and he had Jace fully pinned on the ground. "get off me ginormous or I swear to god that when I get out of this I'm going to knock you into next week!" said Jace angrily. Sam only chuckled. I sent up a quick prayer to Cas and he was there in a matter of seconds. "Dean I'm quite busy, so if this is about Lily then I can say I have nothing that will help her." he said and then he turned around to see what Dean needed. his face turned to one of confusion.

"Dean why are you pinning your children like that?" he said as he tilted his head. "Cas quit the bull shit and knock these two out for me would yah." I yelled. Cas nodded and walked over to Jace who thrashed harder as Cas got closer but as soon as Cas touched his forehead he was out like a light. "you son of a bitch what did you do to my brother! I swear to god if you touch me I will kick your feathery ass in..." Danny never got to finish his sentence because he too went out like a light. Sam and I both relaxed as they did. "thanks Cas." I said as I got up and patted him on the back. I grab Danny's sleeping body and carry it fireman's style to the nearest bed. I plop him down and sit on the corner exhausted. Sam did the same to Jace but instead of sitting on the bed he went to the cooler and grabbed two beers.

"so what happened?" asked Cas. "they have been up ever since Lily. they needed some sleep Cas. I appreciate the help." I said. "I'm always happy to help. now if you'll excuse me." and with that Cas left. "so much for a good bye." I said. Sam chuckled at it. we finished our beers in silence and once we were done we took Jace and Danny's places at the table. "Jesus your kids sure do know their stuff." said Sam. "why what do you have?" I asked. "the lore that Jace is looking up dates back to before Jesus himself." he said. "and these aren't some hudo crap they are the real freaking deal. I mean summoning spells for gods and titans. anti-possession spells, banishing spells, even deals that last a lifetime. Dean your kids don't mess around." I couldn't help the proud smile that crossed my face. "well they are Winchesters what do you expect." I said.

we sat there in silence for what seemed like hours until I looked over to the boys and see both of the arched up on the beds. it looked like someone was grabbing them by the ribs trying to pull them towards the ceiling. their faces contorted with silent screams. both of them clutched their ears as if something was trying to burst their eardrums. I snapped out of my trance and screamed "Sam!" he looked at me then at the boys and we both leapt into action. I grabbed Danny and Sam had Jace. somehow we both ended up on the floor in between the two beds clutching onto the boys. their eyes shot open and they started to reach for one another. Cas swooped in and shouted "don't let them touch!" understanding I yanked Danny away from his brother as I watched his eyes go black. I turn to look at Jace as his eyes turned electric blue. Cas touched their foreheads again and again they slumped back into sleeping peacefully as if nothing had ever happened.

"what the hell was that?" I demanded. "that was Lily breaking Lucifer out of hell." said Cas. "what do you mean Lily broke Lucifer out of hell? how is that even possible?" asked Sam. "oh it is possible it just takes a lot of power to do so." he said vaguely. "so how come they reacted like that?" I asked. "because they are connected to Lily. all her pain and suffering came back in one big punch. the poor kids never stood a chance." he said plainly. "they will be up soon i would hold them down if I were you." said Cas. and again he left.

as he did Danny and Jace both sat up with wide eyes taking in a huge gulp of air. me and Sam both held them down but they did nothing but grab at us. not in a threating way but in a way that almost asked is this real?

Jace's point of view

I grabbed at Sam, I needed to make sure that what I was seeing was real. it had all happened so fast. one minuet I'm reaching for my brother trying to save him and the next I'm thrown back into reality. I turn and look at Danny as he turned and looked at me. "did you see that?" we both asked at the same time. "did you see-" "Lily?" I asked as I interrupted him. he nodded and I nodded back. "I know where she is." we both said at the same time. I jumped up springing out of Sam's arms easily and headed over to my computer. Danny did the same to Dean and came to look over my shoulder. I printed out the address and the directions on how to get there while Danny quickly packed the bags. we were all packed and heading out the door when Sam and Dean finally snapped out of their trance. "where in the hell do you two think you are going?" asked Dean. "to get Lily where does it look like?" I said as I took the keys from Danny. "I'm driving." I said. "no fair you always drive." he said as he tried to take the keys back. we wrestled for a minute or two and I came out as the winner. "ha ha suck it loser." I said as I walked out of the room and too the car.

Danny's point of view

Danny Dean and Sam all left to pack the cars I stayed behind a minuet to take care of some personal business. "Devin." I whispered. he came out of the kitchen area. "what were you doing in there?" I asked. "storing your food what else would I be doing?" he said. "so you got it?" I asked he nodded and left to the kitchen. he came back with a young blonde who looked no more than 21. the only difference was that her eyes were black and well see was tied up. I stared at her hungrily. Devin pulled out a knife and dragged it acrossed her skin just hard enough to make her bleed. before the first drop could hit the floor i was there with my mouth sucking her dry. when I had gotten my fill I cleaned myself off and Devin hide to body just before Sam walked into the room. "you ready?" he asked and I nodded and we headed out of the room.

Sam's point of view

I went back to the room to go get something and to see what was taking Danny so long. the door was open just enough to see through and what I saw I didn't like. I saw Devin with a huge smile on his face as Danny was sucking demon blood out of a demon. this made me flashback to my time with ruby. I screwed up so bad that I started the apocalypse. I was not going to let that happen to my nephew if it was the last thing I did. by the time I was ready to barge into the room Danny had already finished and was starting to clean up his mess. so I waited for him to be completely done before I came in. " you ready?" I asked trying to hold down my anger. it worked because he nodded and walked out of the room. I gave Devin the death stare and followed Danny out to the truck.


	8. she died a hero

AUTHORS NOTE: hope you guys are enjoying everything so far! Okay so I don't own supernatural just my oc's. please REVIEW and enjoy!

Sam's point of view

we walked out of the hotel and started to head over to Dean and Jace who were having what seemed like the most awkward staring contest I had ever seen. I cleared my through. "um Dean can I talk to you for a minute alone." I asked. he turned to look at me then started to walk back towards the hotel. I followed him. he stopped and turned to me. "Dean I think we need to split up. what I just saw in there wasn't good." I said. he gave me a look of confusion. "what do you mean? what did you see Sam?" he asked as worry started to leak into his voice. "I mean that Danny is scarfing down demon blood behind his brothers back if you don't believe me go check it out for yourself I'm pretty sure Devin hasn't gotten rid of the body yet." I explained. his face went into shock and he shook his head.

"okay so what do you think we should do?" he asked. "personally I think we need to keep an eye on them. I'll go with Danny and you go with Jace. that way we can keep them from touching and well killing each other." I said. "no I'm not letting you go with Danny." he said. I rolled my eyes. "Dean are we still on that. that was so long ago!" I shouted. "yeah but you could relapse. how do I know that you are all fine and dandy! for all I know you're just going with him to get some more blood." he said. It took everything I had not to punch him in the face. "I thought we were past this. but fine then you go with Danny I'll get Jace." I said as I walked away.

"change of plans boys! Jace you're with me and Danny you're with Dean." I said as I walked over to the truck. they looked at me then at each other. "yeah there's no way in hell I'm doing that." said Danny. "dude why not it gives us a break from each other. plus, maybe one of us could get some sleep." said Jace. Danny rolled his eyes and grabbed his bag from the bed of the truck. I already had my bag so I placed it where Danny's used to be. "okay so I'll drive first shift." I said reaching for the keys. "yeah no chance in hell ginormous." he said and he slid into the driver seat and started the engine. "okay then." I said as I slid into the passenger seat. we sat there and waited for Dean to be done doing whatever it was he was doing. he finally came out of the hotel and slid into the driver seat of the impala and they sped off.

Dean's point of view

so yeah after my chat with Sam I went into the hotel just to see if he was telling the truth. I didn't even have to get all the way to the room to know he wasn't lying. I could smell the blood and sulfur from down the hall. as I got closer I tried my best to stay hidden. lucky for me I didn't have to try that hard. the door was partially open and inside I could see Devin carrying a dead girl around on his shoulder. he was looking for something. he found it after a few minutes and then he disappeared. it was weird something was defiantly wrong here. so I high tailed it out of there and into the impala. Danny was already in the passenger seat on his computer typing away furiously. I peeled out of the drive way and away we went. "so where are we headed?" I asked Danny. "Miami Florida" he said without looking up from his screen. "that's a 36-hour drive" I said. "yeah Lily is scheduled to be there in 3 days I figured we could get there and set up camp." he said still not looking up from his screen.

"well good thinking." I said as I closed his laptop and threw it into the back seat. "HEY WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" he screamed. "now, now Danny I would get that temper under control. we wouldn't want you to waste all that demon blood you just drank now would we." I said. he gaped at me like I had just broken his favorite toy in front of him. "how did you-" "know? come on Danny it's not like you really tried to hid it. I could smell the blood and sulfur from down the hall." I said. he hung his head in shame. "now I don't care why you do it. but it ends today that demon you just drank dry was the last one do you understand me?" I said. "HEY THAT'S NO-" "do you understand me." I said using my demanding voice. all he did was nod. "good now get some sleep you two knuckle heads have been up for 6 days now it's time to get some shut eye." I said turning on some soft rock music. and within the first few versus Danny was asleep. "just like Sammy." I had said not realizing that it was out loud. I couldn't help but smile. these poor kids have been through hell. and the more I thought about it the more their life seemed to replicate mine.

their mother had died which started their hunting journey. they were all cursed with mixed blood like Sam and now they had daddy abandonment issues. but in my defense I didn't know they existed until 11 days ago. I kinda wished I knew what happened to them before I knew them.

we stopped at a gas station in Pennsylvania to get gas and stretch our legs. me and Sam filled up the cars as Jace went inside to get snacks. Danny was still asleep so we let him sleep. Jace came out with two coolers full of drinks and four bags of snacks. "dude where do you guys get all the Cash?" asked Sam. Jace's just smiled. "now if I told you that I would have to kill you." he said and he placed both the cooler and two bags of snacks in each car. Danny had woken up and got out to stretch his legs. then both he and Jace went back inside returning with 6 coffees. "6? why 6?" I asked. "one for each of you and two for us." said Danny as he double fisted his coffee's. Sam and I reached out and grabbed both of their coffees. "yeah no way in hell you two need your sleep. Danny so far you've only slept an hour and my guess from the bags under Jace's eyes he hasn't slept yet." I began. "so Sam and I are going to take this shift and were going to play soft rock and have you two knock out for the night. understand?" they both tried to argue with me but I held up a hand and repeated "understand?" with a much firmer tone. they both hung their heads in defeat and nodded. "good now let's go." said Sam.

Jace's point of view

we both get into our assigned cars and head back on the road. Sam turns on a soft rock station but nothing seemed to turn my mind off. after about half an hour of silence Sam looks over at me. "you know the whole sleeping thing only works if you actually go to sleep." he said. "yeah I know just can't seem to turn off my mind." I said. "so where are we going anyway?" he asked. "Miami Florida." I said. "anything special out there that we should know about?" he asked prodding. did I really want to tell him? I mean it may help or it may just send me into a massive panic attack. I took a deep breath and sighed. "it was the last place my mom was alive." I said after a long pause. Sam just nodded his head waiting for me to continue. "Lily, Danny, and I were playing at the park outside of our new home. it was getting late so we went home. when we got home mom pulled us into this huge hug and sat us down for dinner. the only thing I could focus on was her. she was acing really strange." I said. "strange? as in how?" asked Sam. "she kept fidgeting and looking at the clock. and that night she put thick lines of salt all around the doors and windows. she even made demon traps on the floor." I said my voice starting to get shaky. "she was expecting someone." said Sam. I nodded. "I didn't know then what I know now but if I had known why she was going to die I wouldn't have gone back home." I said.

"wait what do you mean?" asked Sam. my eyes started to become heavy. I yawned "she died protecting us. the demon killed her trying to get to us." I said. what the hell was going on? I was fighting to stay awake. "don't fight it Jace." said a strange voice. I turn and look and there is Cas sitting in the backseat his hand on my head. "you tricked me, you son of a bitch!" I said as I slipped from consciousness.

Dean's point of view.

Danny was still awake and hour later. well he was more fighting sleep every time he closed his eyes for even a second he would jump awake. as if he was afraid of falling asleep. "come on Danny just let it happen." I said. "nope. no, no way in hell am I letting that demon bitch win." he said with determination. at first I thought it was just mindless babble but after hearing it for half an hour straight I had to know what the hell he meant. "so Danny-" "no I'm not telling you." he said as if he had read my mind. "telling me what?" I asked trying to trick him into spilling. "telling you about the demon bitch." he said plainly as he started to rock back and forth. I had sent a prayer up to Cas a while ago asking him for assistance. and when I looked into the rear view mirror i saw Sam's signal of the flashing lights. it meant that Jace was knocked out and Danny was next. "what demon bitch?" I ask innocently. "they one I'm not telling you about." he said. damn even sleep deprived his mind was as sharp as a tack. "mom died here. well not here, here but where we are going." he said. "wait what?" I demanded. "mom died here that's why they are starting in Florida. they are starting where it all began." he said. "don't even think about it." i look to see what he is talking about and Cas is in the back seat about to touch his head. "could you give us like five minutes?" I asked Cas nodded and disappeared.

"she died a hero or at least that's what Jace tells me. she died protecting us. I'm not sure from what but from the looks of it she thought it was a demon." he said with tears in his eyes. "then that demon bitch came in and tried to separate us. they put us in the foster system and tried to put us in different homes. I couldn't do it." he said with tears streaming down his face. "I couldn't stand being away from them. so I would sneak out. Jace would too and we would go and try to find Lily. she was the one with the crappiest luck. we would find her in abusive homes and we got to an age where we just lost it. i killed my first human at the age of 8." he stared out into space and half chuckled to himself. "can you believe that at 8 years old I already knew who we were going to be. it wasn't a doctor or a lawyer or some other occupation we were going to be soldiers in a war we couldn't win." he said. "Dean? I'm sorry you never knew about us till now. and I'm sorry you had to find us in this condition." he said as his expression turned into one of pure sadness. "in what condition?" I asked. "broken." he said and then his head slumped back as he fell asleep. "thanks Cas." I said without turning my head to see if he was there. "you're welcome." he said and flew away


	9. beware the winchester's dear ones

Dean's point of view

we had Cas knock them out for a while. Sam and I stopped for the last time before we hit Florida. "Dean!" said Sam. I turned to look at him. "so apparently where we are going-" "is where their mom died. I know" I said interrupting him. "Danny told me." "oh well good as long as we are on the Same page." he said. there was a long pause. "think it's going to be difficult for them?" he asked. "I have no clue Sam. not with these kids. everything is new to me. I never thought I would have to you know be a dad." I said. "I never thought I would have to see you be dad." he said. we both chuckled at that. "so has Danny been talking in his sleep?" asked Sam. "huh now that you mention it yeah he has but it doesn't make much sense." I said. "neither does Jace's." he said. I looked at him confused "what do you mean?" I asked. "he doesn't even speak in full sentences. like he starts and pauses as if he's waiting for someone to complete his sentence." he said. "Danny's the same way but he starts mid-sentence waiting for someone to start the sentence." I said. "we need to get them together." he said. "you think?" I said.

Sam's point of view

we both get into our cars and go to the nearest hotel Dean checks us in and I grab the bags. I walk in on the tail end of their conversation."-yeah so the kids fell asleep in the car and they are like 16 and they won't wake up so is there like a back door we can bring them through so we you know don't cause a scene." he said as he gave check in girl his signature wink and smile and she practically melted. she hopped out from behind the desk and lead Dean to a secret door that lead to outside. "I'll prop it open so you two can bring them in through here." she said with a smile. "thanks we really appreciate it." said Dean. she propped the door open and walked away. "so which room are we in?" I asked. "last one on the right" said Dean as we both headed towards it to put our bags down. we both head out to get the boys. I slung Jace over my shoulders and carried him inside. Dean did the same with Danny. we went in and placed them on the beds. "so now what?" I asked. "we wait Sam what do you think?" he said. "well someone's grouchy." I said.

Dean's point of view

about 3 beers and an hour later the boys started to talk. it kinda started out of nowhere. they spoke almost like they were telling a prophecy. Jaces head rolled to the side facing Danny.

"three children-" started Jace.

"born from a righteous man."

"shall come forth and-"

"be heavens champions or hells greatest nightmare."

"the three children-"

"having cursed blood shall save or destroy-"

"the world. the eldest-"

"blessed with the blood of angels"

"the next-"

"cursed with those in the pit"

"and the youngest-"

"cursed with both."

"they will start at the beginning"

"and finish at the end." finished Danny

"beware the Winchesters dear ones." they said at the same time

I looked at Sammy and mouthed what the hell? just then Danny and Jace took a deep breath in as they sat up and looked at each other. "dude did you see-" they both said at the same time. whatever they saw scared them. the look on their face meant that whatever was coming it wasn't a good thing.

20 minutes later a knock came at the door. Sam and I pulled out our guns and slowly walked to the door. he peeked through the hole and dropped his weapon in a huff. he opened the door and in walked Devin. "Devin!" squealed Danny. "what are you doing here?" "I came to see you handsome." he said as he walked over to the boys. he pulled them both into a hug whispering something in their ears. they nodded and looked around trying to act causal. i nod over to Sam and he understood we were going to have to sleep lightly tonight.

when night came everyone had their own space. Devin had left hours ago to do god only knows what. everyone was settled for at least on hour or two before the boys started to get out of bed. Danny pulled on a grey shirt and some basketball shorts while Jace just followed him out of the room in his boxers. Sam and I waited a minuet then we followed them. we followed them down the hall a little way to an abandon part of the hotel. once we got closer we heard voices. "so like I told you boys I have a surprise for you. now are you sure you weren't followed?" asked Devin. both nodded then Devin disappeared under the stairs and came back dragging two tied up people. on was a woman no more than 22 and the other was a male had to be in his late 30's. "there is no way you found one?" asked Jace his sleepy face all of a sudden focused on the people in front of him. "yup one for you and one for him." said Devin as he handed Jace and Danny a knife. "the male is Danny's and you have that pretty little girl over there." he said with a sick smile on his face.

they traded places and Jace just starred at the girl in disbelief. "prove to me she's and angel." said Jace. she struggled against her ropes as Devin got closer he forced her head up when all of a sudden her eyes went electric blue. Jace nodded and Devin backed away. "well what are you two waiting for dig in." said Devin like a proud dad would. Danny ran toward the man and slit his left wrist and started to suck him dry. Jace stalked his and then seeing his moment he went for the neck. he cut a shallow in her neck and started to drink her dry. the poor girl started to scream and jerk away but Jace had a strong hold on her. she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

I wanted to intervene when they first started but something in my gut told me to wait and see what would happen. Danny finished first his eyes pitch black as if he had been possessed. blood came dripping out of his mouth as he stood up. Devin chuckled "you always were a messy eater." he said as he wiped the blood away with a piece of cloth. Danny stood there standing completely still almost as if he were waiting for something. Jace then came up much cleaner than Danny, his eyes electric blue and he stood in the same pose. then it dawned on me it was the soldier pose. Devin chuckled again "what good little soldiers you are! do you remember your mission?" asked Devin. the boys nodded in unison. "good. I will contact you when it is time. until then disattivà." said Devin. then their bodies slumped to the floor and Devin and the bodies disappeared as if they weren't even there. Sam and I rushed to their sides and brought them back to our hotel room.

"what in the hell are we going to do with these two?" asked Sam. "I don't know yet. give me some time to think." i said. "we don't have time Dean! they are ticking time bombs in there!" he said raising his voice. "I KNOW! I know." I said getting frustrated. "can you two please keep it down!" yelled Jace. "yeah some of us are trying to sleep!" said Danny. Sam and I exchanged a look and then ran into the other room to see the boys stirring in their sleep. it was like they had been asleep the whole time and we had just woken them up. "boys get up. NOW!" I yelled. Danny just rolled over in the bed ignoring me and Jace put a pillow over his head and gave me the double bird. "I said now." I said going into scary calm. again they ignored me. "okay you asked for it." I said. Sam went to Danny's bed and i went to Jace's. I nodded to Sam who nodded back and at the same time we flipped the boys out of bed. Jace gave a quick "son of a bitch!" as he fell off the bed and hit his head on the nightstand and Danny said "shit" as he hit the floor hard.

"what the fuck was that for?" asked Jace as he held his head. when he took his hand away it was covered in blood. "what are you trying to kill us and where the hell are we?" asked Danny. "we are in a hotel near Florida. what do you remember?" asked Sam. "Florida? what in the hell are we doing near Florida?" asked Danny. "answer the question." I said. "all I remember is us being at that barn and Crowley showing up then Lily going with him." said Jace. "yeah then I woke up here." said Danny. Jace nodded in agreement then winced in pain. "Jace stop playing the pity card and heal yourself already." said Danny. "what the hell do you think I have been trying Danny?" asked Jace. "I don't know playing that pity card." said Danny. "yes because I love sitting here in pain while I'm bleeding thanks jackass." Jace said as he got up to go clean his wound his legs buckled and he started to fall towards the ground. I caught him and held him up. "something is wrong! something is very, very wrong!" said Jace. Danny tried the same thing. his legs buckled and thankfully Sam was there to catch him. "yeah you think dumbass!" yelled Danny.


	10. ginormous, drunky, and feathers

Jace's point of view

Something was definitely wrong. A dull throb entangled my whole body and slowly increased. As I would start to tolerate the old pain the new pain would start. After a few minutes of this Sam and Dean put us back on the beds and grabbed a med kit for my head. As they started to patch up my head pain erupted throughout my body. It felt as if my veins were on fire. I yelled and arched my back in protest. The pain increased dramatically. I look over to Danny and the same is happening to him. I push my arm out and just about reach his hand when Dean pulls me away. "Don't let them touch!" Said Sam. "No shit Sherlock come up with that one all on your own!" Dean yelled back. Over all the noise and confusion, I hear the unmistakable sound of flapping wings as Cas appears in between the two beds. He leapt into action pulling Sam and Dean away from us. "Cas what are you doing?" Dean demanded. Cas held them back as I again reached for my brother. The first attempt I only graze his fingers. The second attempt I aim for his wrist and latch onto him as tight as I can.

The pain starts to subside and I breathe a breath of relief. As our heart rates and breathing start to slow down a vision erupts in my head. This caused a new sense of pain. "Pull them apart! Now!" Yelled Cas. Sam and Dean leapt into action but little did they know it was too late we had already seen what we needed to see. As they detached our arms they pulled us as far away from each other as the humanly could manage in that small room. I was slumped against Sam's chest and I let my head roll back onto his shoulder in exhaustion. Danny did the same except on Dean's shoulder. There was a small pause of just heavy breathing until Cas broke the silence. "What did you two see?"

His question threw me off guard. I didn't fully understand what I saw. Everything seemed to pass be in flashes and fragments. "I didn't see much." I said as I gasped for breath. "Tell us what you saw." Said Cas a bit more sternly. "I saw a factory. It looked like no one had been in there since who knows when. The whole place looked like a bomb had hit it. The walls and windows were missing huge chunks and there was a lot of graffiti on the walls." I said. "The place was guarded had maybe 30-40 demons surrounding the place. All waiting for something to happen." Danny continued. "Okay what else? Anything at all?" Asked Cas. "Yeah there was one more thing. Lily was there." I said and all their faces wore ones of concern.

Danny's point of view

Dean and Sam typed away at the computers as Jace and I lay on the beds completely useless. It had gotten to the point where we couldn't feel our bottom halves. Jace turned his head towards me. "Hey Danny? Do you think she will be okay?" He asked. "She's tough Jace she'll make it through." I said. He nodded and starred at the ceiling. "I can't help but think that this was all our faults." He said. "What do you mean Jace?" I asked. "I mean look at everything we have been through. I mean mom died for us. Lily literally went to the worst houses imaginable because we let that demon bitch separate us. And what about all the deaths we caused? Ben, Cynthia, Aaron! They would all still be alive if it weren't for us." He said. I couldn't blame him. He was right our lives are cursed. "We can't think like that now Jace try to get some rest, okay?" I said. "You too." He replied.

"No, no there will be no sleeping for you two." Said Cas. "Sorry boys but we can't risk it just yet." "What do you mean Cas?" Asked Dean. "The boys just got a glimpse into the future that takes a lot out of them yes but we need them awake until they get the rest of the vision." He said. "It will only work when they are awake and both suffer in pain. And no it can't be forced pain." He said as he turned his head towards Dean. Dean looked shocked as Cas looked at him first. "hey i am offended that you would think of such a thing." said Dean as he put his knife down.

A few hours went by and I started to regain feeling in my legs. I gave a relived sigh and decided I wanted to talk to Jace. _Hey dipshit you got your ears on?_ I asked. I heard a small chuckle. _Yeah I got them on what's up?_ He said. _What really happened? To mom I mean._ I asked. I heard him sigh. _She died Danny. A demon killed her trying to save us. She died a hero Danny you know this._ He said. _Right that's what you keep telling me but I keep thinking about it. There was no salt or demon traps Jace. If she knew this demon was coming why didn't she try to stop them?_ I asked. _Because we got hurt Danny. She panicked, it was a mistake that unfortunately cost mom her life. So can we drop it please._ He said. I noticed that he was upset so I dropped the subject.

 _Wanna talk about what we really saw in that vison?_ I asked. _Not really but I know you won't drop it so we might as well._ He said. _Do you really think that's what's going to happen to us?_ I asked quietly. _If that's what we saw, then yeah that's what's going to happen._ He said angrily. _I don't want to die Jace._ I said. _I know bud. Me either._ He said. I could hear the stubbornness and the fear in his voice. _Do you think we could get lily back?_ I asked after a long pause. _I sure as hell hope so._ He said. _We could do it you know? What we always do you and I against the odds and save her. I mean it's like a typical day in our lives right?_ I said. _We could I mean it would be no different than our normal search and rescue._ _We would just need to get past ginormous, drunky, and feathers over there and then we are in the clear_. He said _. I have just the plan._ I said with confidence.

As night fell everyone turned in for sleep. Cas went wherever it is that Cas goes and Sam and Dean went to sleep. Once we heard them snoring Jace and I leapt out of bed. We staggered a little due to the fact that the feeling in our legs were still returning. Jace quietly and quickly grabbed the keys to the truck and we headed out the door. We both snuck by the front desk and through the lobby without being seen. We hopped in the truck and sped off down the road.

Dean's point of view

"Dean. Dean wake up. Dean!" shouted Cas. "Cas go away. I need my four hours okay?" I said as I rolled back over. "okay Dean I just thought you would want to know that Jace and Danny are gone." He said. I sat up in bed so fast I almost hit Cas in the head. "what do you mean they're gone." I said.


	11. I have a plan attack

Dean's point of view

"I mean they got up and drove away." Said Cas plainly. "Any idea where they are going?" I asked. Cas stared at the wall with a faraway look. "I believe they are going to save Lily themselves." He said. I nodded and kick Sam awake. "What?! Dean come on I need my four hours." He said. "Kids are gone." I said and I watch him get up and head to his computer. "What are you doing?" I asked. "I put a tracking device in the truck when we switched over." He said "They are currently on their way to Miami. Are we going to follow them?" He asked. "Duh Sam!" I said as I started to pack up the bags.

Lily's point of view

I had lost track of how long I had been in the dungeon like place. Lucifer would come in very day and screw with my head then his little buddies would come in and finish me off. Each day would be the same. He would pretend to be Jace or Danny and then everything would go downhill from there. Then of course once I was good and tortured I would be hooked up to machines to pump who knows what into my system. The first few days it was like Hell then I grew numb to it.

I knew nothing was going to change I would be stuck like this forever. This was my life. It started out with mom. Of course I was the only one who really knew what happened to mom. Mom was nervous that night because of me, well us. We had come of age where our powers would surface. She didn't know how to handle it. Jace surfaced first he lit up like a Christmas tree and sunk to the ground. He had accidentally knocked himself out. Then Danny surfaced. Mom figured because he had demon blood he would be the worst. But she was wrong. He struggled against the shackles and what not but like Jace he had also knocked himself out. Then the executable happened I surfaced. I don't exactly remember what happened that night all I know is that I was holding a knife and my mother was dead on the floor with multiple stab wounds.

I turned to look at my brothers who were staring at me in pure horror. I did what I had to do I altered their memories and we never spoke of it again. I knew what I was to be at a young age. I was dangerous and evil and I deserved what had happened to me. I had one job watch out for the boys. I did my best I protected them from the worst but now I couldn't. The door squeaks open and in walks Jace and Dean. I roll my eyes "really lucifer two people at the same time didn't know you had it in you." I said.

Jace's point of view

I pulled the truck off to a nearby gas station. We both get out I fill up the truck and Danny goes in to get supplies. Once he comes back he puts the stuff into our bags and heads to the front of the truck were I have a map on the hood. "We're going to have to ditch the truck." I tell him. "What? Why?" He asked. "Because it's too easily recognizable. Everyone around here knows who's truck it is. And speaking of recognizable there is a familiar look Chevy Impala that just parked itself on the side of the road at our 7 o'clock." I said without looking at him. He nodded and grabbed the bags. I took the truck and took off down the road. I saw Sam get out of the impala and follow Danny while the Impala followed me. "Okay Dean you wanna play that game we can play that game." I said. As soon I was in the clear I hit the gas and sped off. Noticing my increase in speed he increased his speed. I then took a sharp left as he blew by.

I parked the car into a clearing into the woods and covered it with a tarp. Then I walked out of the woods and then down the road. I made it all the way back to town without seeing the Impala. I was in the clear until I saw Danny running away from Sam. Okay time for plan B. Danny and I had our ear pieces in because to a certain point our telekinesis doesn't work. "Danny hey where are you about?" I asked. "Really Jace that's not the important thing here!" He yelled. "Just look around and give me a street!" I shouted back. "Okay I'm just running past James street about 5 blocks from the gas station." He told me. "Okay so turn down the next street and head my way." I told him. "Why? What do you have planned?" He asked. "I have something up my sleeve." I told him.

Danny's point of view

"It had better be good." I said as I ducked into an alley as Sam ran by. I turned back and ran down the next street. I start to slow down when I hear the screech of tires near me. I turn to look and there is Jace in a yellow Mustang waiting impatiently for me to get in. "Really? This is your plan show up in the most obnoxious color car. Yeah because that doesn't say, Hey Sam and Dean we are over here if you wanna come and follow us!" I shouted at him. Just get in will you, I will explain everything on the way." he said. So I slid into the passenger seat and away we went.

"So when we find Lily she may be in some sort of hallucination." Jace explained. "From what I can tell Lucifer and all his little demon buddies have her locked in this old abandon factory by some sort of water source." "Okay so what's the game plan?" I asked. "Well if she's in a trance one of us is going to have to go in and break her of it. I feel as if it should be me." he said. "And why should it be you?" I asked a little annoyed. "Because you are the better shot and I'm going to need somebody I trust to guard my body." he explained. "Alright seems fair enough. How are we going to get close enough so that you can?" I asked. "We are going in full guns a blazing, and this time we aren't holding back." he said and I nodded in agreement.

Lily's point of view

Jace and Dean both shifted back into their normal demonic forms. "How did you know?" asked the one who looked like Dean. "You didn't have their looks just right. You looked too nice." I said. "My demons looked too nice?" said Lucifer who appeared from behind me. "That's the problem with them. They are all being too polite. See if it were Jace and Dean who really came through that door, the door wouldn't be on its hinges anymore. They would destroy anything in their paths to get to me." I said as the door burst open and Jace again walked through. "See like that. That was a much more convincing Jace." I said to Lucifer. "Lily! sweetheart you need to wake up this is a dream." said Jace. "Ha-ha very funny Lucifer you can cut it out now and go on with the rest of today's torture." I said very bored.

"What are you talking about Lily? This is the real me you are really dreaming now I need you to wake up and help us get out of here, okay? Now wake up Lily come on wake up." said Jace. "Alright Lucifer I said enough it's not funny anymore." I said getting very annoyed. "Lily I'm not Lucifer. It's me your big brother." he said. I looked him dead in the eyes and said "Prove it." "Okay when we were five we were all split up and put into different houses that night you ran out of the house and went looking for us and we met in the park under the bridge." he said. "You've used that one before Lucifer you have to be more convincing than that." I said. "Okay what about when we were 7 and you got the cut on your forehead from falling down onto the concrete at the park?" he asked. I gave him a look that showed him that I wasn't impressed.

"Okay what about our 8th birthday." at this my heart jumped. "We met at your new house because we were going to rescue you. You were in the middle of getting smacked by the mother of the house because of something you didn't do, we came in and stopped her but it was too late. She had already caused you a great deal of pain and you were crying. I picked you up and started to carry you out of the house when we heard a gunshot. I turn to look and see Danny standing there with a gun and that evil women lying on the ground in a pool of her own blood. None of us were phased, we brushed it off like it was nothing and I carried you to safety." he said. "How-how did you know that?" I asked with tears in my eyes. "Because I was there Lily I'm your real brother and you are in a dream. Now I need you to wake up Lily. Can you do that? Just have to wake up." and with that I forced my eyes open and with a giant gasp for air I wake up.

Sam's point of view

I watched Jace and Danny pull away. Dean came not too long after that with the Impala and I slid into the passenger seat. "So?" Dean asked. "They took the bait now all we have to do is follow them." I said. He started to laugh. "Of course they took the mustang I mean they are teenagers with good taste in cars." said Dean. The rest of the drive was a quite one. We drove until we got to Miami then we parked the car and continued on foot. On the way into town we come across an old abandon factory.

"Hey Dean doesn't this look familiar?" I asked. He looked at it for a minute. "No why? Should it?" he asked. "Didn't the boys say she was being kept in an abandon factory?" I say as I look back to the factory. "I'm not sure." he said. but before I could say anything else we heard people running towards the building. We hid behind one of the closet cars and peeked out from behind it.

"Jace! You idiot you can't just run in there without a plan of attack!" whisper shouted Danny as he slammed his brother against a car near us. "I have a plan attack! Those sons of bitches have Lily and are wearing my mug it's a little personal." said Jace as he shoved Danny away. "Fine but at least be sensible about this." Danny huffed. "I'll take the roof." "Then I have the ground floor and we will meet in the middle." said Jace and they both nodded. Danny strapped on a few knifes and loaded two hand guns and put them in their holsters. He then grabbed the biggest rifle he had and slid it over his head.

Jace grabbed a few knives and hand grenades and 2 double barrel shot guns with tons of ammunition. He placed his hand on Danny's shoulder. "See you when we are done." said Jace. "I'll be the one giving you the high five." said Danny. I chuckled quietly to myself. I thought it was a cute little thing to keep their hopes up. They nodded again then Danny took off to the building and started to scale it. Jace then cocked his gun and ran to the door. When he got to the door he paused and took a deep breath closing his eyes. When he let the breath go he smiled opened his eyes and kicked the door in with all his might. Gun shots were heard and Dean and I sprang into action.


	12. Home

Lily's point of view

I blink to get my eyes use to the room I was in. once they adjusted I look around. I was in a room I didn't recognize. No windows and the room was lit with a single lightbulb in the middle of the room. A red door stood tall at the opposite end of the room. I look down and I am sitting in an arm chair that seemed to be old and used for a very long time. I then look at my hands; they were not bound by rope or by chains but you could see where the restraints used to be when I was captured. I move my sore wrists and stretch my back. I let out a sigh of relief that I didn't know I was holding in. "Feels good doesn't it?" said a voice from the corner. I nearly jumped out of my skin. I jump from the chair and turn around to see who it was but my legs had a different idea. They buckled underneath me and I tumble near the ground. I never hit the ground however, instead I come face to face with Devin my so called "hero".

Sam's point of view

We busted through the door to see Jace standing over another Jace. they both turn to look at us. "Sam! Dean!" they both shouted. I look from one to the other and raise my gun. Dean does the same thing. We walk closer to both of them. the door on the opposite wall burst open and out tumbled Danny and Danny. "Jace!" shouted Danny as he flipped over the other Danny and threw a silver blade to the Jace on the ground. The Jace on the ground smirked and said "game changer bitch." He lunged forward and tackled the other Jace pinning him to the floor.

The other Jace kicked him over his head knocking the wind out of him. "oh come on. You didn't see that one coming?" he said while gloating. Jace then kicked his feet out from under him. He landed hard on the ground then Jace went to deliver the final blow then the other Jace snapped into attention catching Jace's arms. Jace managed to scratch the Jace that was pinned with the knife and nothing happened. I aimed my gun for the one on top and fire.

The bullets hit home and got him in the heart and lungs. He dropped instantly and I stood there and watched him bleed to death. The sound of gunfire snapped me out of my trance. I look up to see Danny lying in a pool of blood and a lot of shocked faces. We turn and look at the figure standing in the door way and there she was Lily, with two pistols in her hands.

Danny's point of view

Something wasn't right about her, she had this glazed far out type look in her eyes that I just couldn't place. She then shrugged and put her pistols away and stood absolutely still as if she were waiting for her next set of orders. She stood and waited for what felt like forever before someone spoke up. "well done my dear. Your skills have defiantly improved." Said Devin. I looked at him in confusion. What the hell was going on here?

Devin looked at all of us with a smug smile on his face. "awe, are you confused?" he asked as he looked at me. "I know it must be so frustrating to have me right under your nose and you couldn't even tell." He said with a laugh. "well now that the initial shock is out of the way, why don't we get the party started huh?" said as he started to circle around us like we were his prey. And all of a sudden he whispered "rintrunari" and my world shifted. I was no longer in the driver seat, something was happening and whatever it was I didn't like it, I didn't like it at all.

Dean's point of view

I watch as Danny and Jace both get the same glossy eyed look that Lily had. "what the hell did you do to them you son of a bitch?!" I demanded. He smirked "I'm controlling them Dean what does it look like? I mean come on how else was I supposed to get you attention?" he said. I looked at him in confusion "what the hell are you talking about?" I asked. "oh come on Dean look around and think of the situations. All of you are in an illusion. Take the vamps nest for example. Where did they all go after you two showed up? Where did all the bodies go when you let or all the blood on the ground? How did I travel so fast and get the drained bodies all cleaned up before you could really bust the boys? How did the boys not go through the withdraw of not having blood? I mean I pretty much spelled it out for you." He said.

I thought back to all those moments. All the times I had missed the simple warning signs. "so what your telling me is that you're the newest trickster? Are we even really here right now?" I asked. "yes and yes. See my tricks only happen when I want them too. I like mine to feel as real as possible and well I can't do that if you'er just sitting in a motel room doing nothing." Said Devin. "so what did you do to them?" I asked. "they are merely waiting for my command. You see with the being the holy/ unholy nightmare they could be controlled by a master as long as the master and the trio shared a special bond and mark. And well I have been with these three their whole lives." He said as he stroked Danny's face with the back of his hand. He moved around Danny and continued "you see the real Devin died a long time ago and because this was the only way to get close to them I decided to take over his body. It was a great gig for a while. Then you two showed up so I had to improvise."

I watch him as he picks up a stray rock and throws it at one of the huge floor to ceiling windows shattering it completely. "why the hell did you do that?" demanded Sam. "because if my calculations are correct then the angels should be here in five minutes to come and claim their prize winning bitches. And if I'm right which I am then I need to send them away before they get here." He explained. He goes over to Jace and whispers into his ear. He does the same action to the other two then steps away and says "attivà" and they all nod. All three walk over towards the window and again stand perfectly still and wait for commands. "you three know your jobs when I give the word I expect those jobs to be done do you understand?" he asked. There was no answer. "I said, do you understand?" he said a little angry. "yes master." All three said at the same time. "good we will see each other again but for now disattivà." Their entire bodies relaxed and they all blinked in confusion. Lily backed away from the window terrified and ran right into Devin.

She begged him not to do it but he wouldn't listen. With one quick shove she was thrown out the window. Sam and I ran to see if she would be alright and she hit the water with a hard splash. This seemed to knock Jace and Danny out of their trance. "you idiot!" screamed Jace. "she can't swim!" finished Danny. They both took a step back and jumped out the window. Both spun in midair and dove into the water.

Sam's point of view

They broke the surface a few minutes later with Lily clinging to Jace. they swam to the side and got out of the water. Jace scooped Lily up bridal style and the boys took off into the woods and out of site. "if I were you two I would hurry and find them. that water was below 30 degrees and tonight it's supposed to get cold." Said Devin. "why are you doing this?" I asked. "like I said before I've know them their whole lives I'm just trying to keep them safe. The angels are coming and you have a few days before they find them unless you keep them someplace safe. Do you have somewhere that can do that?" he asked. "yeah something like that." Said Dean. "okay and I would hurry before Lucifer finds out his precious play toy is missing. Now go and bring warm blankets." He said and with a snap of his fingers he was gone.

Dean and I walk out of the building and to the impala. Dean guns it into the woods and we start our search. We had been out there for an hour and a half and still couldn't find them, when all of a sudden my phone rings. I look at it not recognizing the number, I answer it and shrug.

"hello?"

"s-Sam?" asked a small voice

"yeah this is Sam. Lily is that you?" I asked as Dean looked at me with concern.

"put it on speaker." Said Dean so I did.

"s-Sam ca-can you come a-and g-g-get us?" she asked while her teeth chattered.

"sweetheart where are you we will come and get you. You just need to tell me where you three are." Said Dean

"we are in the woods by this huge rock and we keep hearing like a car engine but we don't see the car." Said Danny.

Dean revved the engine and he could hear it in the background of their phone. "that's my car!" he said as he hit the brakes and got out of the car.

"Danny! Jace! Lily! Where are you?" shouted Dean.

"okay stay on the phone guys okay and keep talking to me. Can you hear Dean?" I asked

"yeah we can." Said Lily

"good how far away is he?" I asked

"about 50 feet behind us. But he sounds like he is getting closer." Said Jace

"okay stay on the phone. How are you three?" I asked trying to keep them distracted.

"we're wet and cold and I think Lily is starting to get sick." Said Danny.

"I am not!" she shouted

I spotted the giant rock and motioned for Dean to follow me. "okay I'm going to hang up now." I said and I pressed the end button and came around the rock to see the three of them huddled together trying to keep warm. Lily was in between both of the boys snuggled up against Jace's chest. Dean took off his leather jacket and I took off my hoodie. I was also carrying a large blanket and I handed both of them to Danny who quickly took them and wrapped Lily in it. Jace did the same with Deans leather jacket. "t-t-take h-h-her." Shivered Danny. Dean scooped her up with ease and started heading towards the car. Then Jace stood up and grabbed his brother by the arm and helped support him. "what happened?" I asked as I grabbed onto Danny's other side. "he got caught in a trap and his foot got smashed." Said Jace. "I'm fine Jace it's no big deal." Said Danny. "no big deal Danny you can barely walk. Let's just get you home and we'll fix you right up." He said. They both were silent the rest of the way to the car.

It took a while but we finally got all three of them comfortably in the car. Danny had his injured foot down on the floor, Lily was snuggled on top of Jace and Jace and Danny where on opposite sides of the car both with their legs sprawled across the back seat. Dean cranked the heat in the car and we sped off towards the bunker. "where are we going?" asked Jace. "home." Said Dean.


	13. Goodnight Lily

AUTHORS NOTE: hey guys sorry I haven't written in a while my life has been a living nightmare. But none of that boring stuff we shall get on to the story! So tell me what you think so far! Leave a comment below! Who's your favorite character and why? And tell me what you wanna see happen from here! Alright love you guys! Enjoy J!

Deans point of view

We get them home twenty minutes before midnight and bring them in and sit the down at the table. I had Lily in my arms and Sam was dragging in Danny while Jace grabbed the bags. I set Lily down in the closet chair while Sam sat Danny down on the table and ran off in search of our make shift first aid kit. I go to the fridge and grab two beers and head back to the table where I see Jace attempting to heal Danny. He puts his hand to his forehead and closes his eyes. He waits a few seconds and then opens them to see that nothing happened. "what the hell?" he said in disbelief as he looked at his hand in horror. Lily pushed Jace out of the way and then tried to do it herself. She used both of her hands and placed them on both sides of Danny's head focusing on him. This went on for a few seconds before she realized nothing had happened. They all looked at each other with confusion and disbelief. A few minutes later Sam came back clutching gauze and ace bandages with a large bottle of alcohol.

"okay this is going to sting." Said Sam as he opened the bottle. "wait!" screamed all three of them as they looked at Sam. He turned his head to look at all three with raised eyebrows. What happened next was unexpected. Danny reached down and snatched the bottle from Sam's hand and started to chug so fast I barely had time to react. Sam came to his senses and tried to snatch the bottle back when Danny threw it to Jace who also to a couple of swigs. I then tried to snatch the bottle from him when he tossed it to Lily who got a few gulps in before Sam took it from her. "what the hell is wrong with you three?" demanded Sam. They all just shrugged their shoulders.

After ten minutes of swear words and bloody rags Danny was all patched up. We took the kids to their new rooms placing each one beside my room. Lily's room was to my right and the boys were to my right. I got them settled and went back to the table with Sam to have a beer. I sat down and you could hear all three of them shuffling around. "well they are interesting aren't they?" said Sam as he took another swig of beer. "what do you mean by interesting?" I asked "I mean all the powers and their you know situation it kinda reminds me of us a few years ago. Me on the demon blood and you with the mark and all of us just attracting danger and death no matter what we did. Doesn't that seem a little interesting to you?" he asked. "you know Sam I really hadn't thought about it because I've been a little bus trying to play catch up and supermen!" I said and the matter dropped there.

"do you here that?" Sam asked as he looked down the hall. "no what?" I said. "exactly my point." He said as he walked down the hall. I followed close behind him going to look in their rooms. The doors were cracked open so we check Lily's room first. No one was in there. I started to panic, we quickly walked to Jace's room and again found nothing. We were about to burst into Danny's room when we saw the three of them. we look into see Lily tying a sheet to two large eye hooks that were drilled into the wall when she finished she stepped back to reveal a make shift hammock. She then turns back to Danny and Jace and nods, Lily then gently grabs Danny's ankles and Jace picks up his upper half and they carry him to the hammock and gently lay him down.

Once he was comfortable we heard a light snore knowing that he was fast asleep. Lily then went over to Jace and started to put him to bed. He laid down and then patted the bed next to him as if asking if she was coming in. she slowly nodded no and walked over to the little mirror on the wall facing us. She then started to braid her hair into two pig tail braids. She turned to look over at Jace and she smiled when she saw that he too was fast asleep. She rolled up the sleeves of Sam's hoodie and then froze. Her eyes then changed, her once stunningly green eyes turned into two different colors one shining electric blue and the other a milky white. Then out of nowhere Devin showed up clutching his side.

His breaths were heavy and he staggered as he walked towards her. "Lily…y-y-yo-you have t-t-to take the m-m-mark a-a-an-an-and give it to s-s-s-Sam o-o-o-or Dean. Got it." he said as he struggled to breath. I took his hand away from his side and latched it onto Lily's exposed arm. Her forearm shined a bright red and then it faded. A bloody handprint and them mark was all that remained on her arm. When I looked back to see if Devin was alright he had vanished. Lily's eyes changed back to normal just before they rolled back in her head. I rushed in and caught her just before she had hit the floor.

Sam's point of view

As all of this was happening we didn't realize that Cas had appeared until he spoke up. "what has happened here?" he asked. "we aren't really sure ourselves." I said. But the next few minutes we spent catching Cas up to speed. We told him about Lucifer and Lily and all the crazy stuff that has happened since we had last seen him. "that doesn't sound good. Do you know when their birthday is?" he asked. "no! and why would that be an important question to ask right now? What are you planning a party? Building a campfire maybe? Or are we all going to hold hands and sing kumbaya." Said Dean. "because squirrel they are going through what we call a change. Every year on their birthday their bond with humanity tends to fade but only for 48 hours. Danny goes demon, Jace goes angel and Lily is a tossup each year. I'm just here to make sure that they will be able to return to humanity." Said Crowley as he went to look around at the kids. "where are their bracelets?" he asked calmly.

He looked around frantically for them and when he came up empty he started to panic and so did Cas. "what's so important about the bracelets?" I asked. "it's the only bloody thing that keeps them human without them they stay supernatural forever!" shouted Crowley. He then stopped for a minute and sniffed around. "why am I smelling burnt flesh? What did you two do?!" he demanded. But before any of us could answer Danny shot straight up from his hammock screaming "DEVIN!" tears were running down his face and then his eyes rolled in the back of his head and he slumped back down onto the hammock. "the sound of a truly broken heart." Said Cas as he looked down at the floor. Crowley's eyes grew in shock and horror "what do you bloody mean the sound of a truly broken heart?" he demanded.

"Devin has passed on." Cas said simply. "then who did he give the mark to?" asked Crowley annoyed. Then all of a sudden a hysterical laugh came from Lily as she shot up from Deans arms and spun around to face Crowley with her now blood red eyes. "he gave it to me." She said with a laugh. "oh bullocks!" said Crowley.

Lily's point of view

"Sam lock this place down I don't want anyone getting in or out." shouted Crowley. Sam ran out of the room. I smiled a sickly smile and shoved dean and Crowley up against a wall with my mind. They were both unable to move. Danny then sat upright in bed and turned to look at me with his pure black eyes. "come brother we have bigger fish to fry." I said as I started to walk to the door. He jumped out of his hammock and walked over to Jace and started to pick him up. "no leave the angel behind where we're going we're going to need a lot more then an angels help." I said as I walked through the door and down the hall.

All the lights went out as the bunker put its self on lock down. "son of a bitch!" I yelled "Danny! Fetch!" I said and he took off looking for Sam. I stalked around the bunker trying to figure out what my last mission wanted me to do. Before Devin pushed me out a window into freezing cold water he told me something about a necklace or a charm that could grant the wearer immortality. He had said it was in this bunker and that once I found it I was to give it to Jesse. But where was that stupid thing. I ran my hand along the wall searching for any sign of a storage room. And a few feet down the hall I had found one. Packed full of old files and relics. I immediately went to work looking for the necklace a few moments later I had found it. the necklace had a long chain with a bright red diamond hanging loosely on it. I could feel its magical powers flowing into me and I got so caught up in its beauty that I had forgotten I was being chased.

I hear the sound of a shot gun reloading and turn to see it inches from my face. I laugh "now boys is that anyway to treat a lady?" I ask as I throw Sam and dean against the wall. "and as for you Crowley I expected better than that." I said as I dragged him out from around the corner bringing him next to me so I could take the cursed bag away from him. I then throw him against the wall. "now Sammy where is Danny?" I asked. "what do you mean we thought he was with you." Said Sam Then the lights flicker back on and my smile deepens "game changer." I said excitedly I go to walk out the door when I'm grabbed from behind. I try to squirm out of his grasp when I look around and see the three boys right where I had left them. I then become confused but don't give up my fight. A voice then penetrates my ears "goodnight Lily." Said Jace and my world went black.


End file.
